


Le gioie del collare

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Collare, Derek è molto arrabbiato, Discussione, Lemon, M/M, OOC, PWP without Porn, Sculacciate, Stiles attaccato, Stiles chiede scusa, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Un rimedio efficace, corde - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Dal testo...Erano una felice coppia ormai da quasi un anno. Come tutte le neo coppie si erano imbattuti nei i loro piccoli battibecchi ma niente che avesse provocato vera rabbia o un allontanamento ed entrambi avevano poi adorato il loro personale metodo per dichiarare la pace.In quelle occasioni il sesso era sempre più profondo, più osceno ed urlato.





	Le gioie del collare

**Author's Note:**

> Ciauuuu a tutti, dunque questa "cosa" qui è nata da un giochino nel mio gruppo Sterek di facebook.
> 
> In breve, da una parola, in questo caso COLLARE, si doveva creare una brevissima (drabble) scena Sterek,... ho fallito miseramente al conteggio parole ma ne è uscita una robina che non mi dispiaceva poi tanto quindi ho deciso di rimpolparla maggiormente e visto che sono mesi che voglio scrivere una rossa Sterek ne approfitto per postare questa.  
> Non sforzatevi di trovarci un significato profondo è solo una PWP per il puro gusto di scriverla.  
> Non ha una ambientazione specifica ma scrivendola io ho pensato ad uno Stiles di diciotto anni ed un Derek della fine della terza stagione.
> 
>  
> 
> AVVERTENZE: scene esplicite di bondage, i personaggi NON hanno una conoscenza vera e propria del mondo BDSM, lo vivono a modo loro ed il linguaggio potrà essere volgare.
> 
>  
> 
> Devo un grazie particolare ed enorme alla mia sorellina oOBlackRavenOo che mi sprona continuamente a scrivere e che sclera con me ad ogni fanfic che leggiamo.  
> Dedico questa rossa a mia moglie Miss_ Dunbar perché ti amo da matti e non solo perché mi regali mille traduzioni.

LE GIOIE DEL COLLARE 

 

Erano una felice coppia ormai da quasi un anno. E come tutte le neo coppie si erano imbattuti nei i loro piccoli battibecchi, ma niente che avesse provocato davvero della rabbia od un allontanamento, ed entrambi avevano poi adorato il loro personale metodo per dichiarare la pace.  
In quelle occasioni il sesso era sempre più profondo, più osceno ed urlato. Non che con il tempo non si fossero dati alla sperimentazione e scoperta di diversi livelli d'intimità e giochi sempre incredibilmente appaganti per entrambi, solo che in quelle occasioni sentivano il bisogno di fare tacitamente un qualcosa di ... oltre.  
Per questo dopo poco più di un anno quando Stiles, all'insaputa del branco e soprattutto di Derek, aveva deciso di sorvegliare da vicino una famiglia di Streghe con pessime intenzioni, facendosi inevitabilmente beccare e catturare… beh ecco, il risultato fu che: Derek andò fuori di testa e dopo averlo salvato non si parlarono per  
una intera settimana, che per loro due ormai era un'eternità visto che non restavano mai separati più di quarantotto ore, o davano di matto, entrambi.  
In quella settimana tutto il branco aveva subito l'atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo dei due, troppo impegnati nel loro testardo ruolo da inscenare, Derek a rimuginare sulla sua rabbia e l'incoscienza di Stiles e quest'ultimo sul suo senso di colpa che faceva a pugni con il suo orgoglio e voglia di indipendenza.  
La notte del settimo giorno Stiles con una metaforica coda tra le gambe si presentò al loft.  
Aveva vinto il senso di colpa, sapeva di avere esagerato stavolta, era stato davvero un incosciente e per quanto ammettere di essersi sbagliato gli lasciasse l'amaro in bocca sapeva di dover chiedere scusa.  
Con sguardo basso entrò nel loft e non si stupì per nulla di trovare il suo uomo a braccia conserte con sguardo serio. Derek se ne stava poggiato contro la tavola molto distante dal Stiles, lo fissò astioso ma non intenzionato a proferire parola.

\- Derek, mi dispiace.- e per quanto se lo aspettasse o desse per scontato, queste prime parole non gli uscirono a fatica e fu questo a stupirlo ma proseguì lo stesso nel tentativo di risolvere quella situazione. - Lo sai che ogni tanto sento il bisogno di fare le cose da solo, o meglio mi muovo in automatico quando nella mia testa un piano ha preso forma, non so. .. forse perché sono l'unico umano e, tu lo sai... non farmelo dire ad alta voce ti prego...-   
Non era un segreto che da sempre lui si fosse sentito come un intralcio per il branco a causa della sua natura, debole e troppo spesso l'umano da salvare, ed era per questo che quando il suo cervello partoriva il piano geniale sentiva il bisogno di agire e dimostrare che non era solo in grado elaborare un soluzione, ma anche di metterla in pratica. Loro poi ne avevano parlato più di una volta ma pare che non fossero servite a niente le rassicurazioni di Derek.  
Il giovane umano andò avanti per quasi cinque minuti elargendo scuse meste e sentite.

\- Mi dispiace, lo sai, ti prego Der, non avercela con me, dimmi che mi perdoni, ti prego!-  
Dopo quelle che all'umano sembrarono ore, Derek sciolse le braccia ed avanzando con movimenti decisi si avvicinò tanto da potergli artigliare la nuca con una mano ed attirarlo in un bacio disperato.

\- Sei stato un dannato idiota, Dio, potevi morire ed è quasi successo, cazzo!- non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo in modo rude ma davvero non poté evitare di ricordargli, anche in quel momento, quanto fosse arrabbiato, e quanto terrore avesse provato. - Potevo perderti e sarebbe stata anche la mia fine. Non hai pensato a noi, dannazione non hai pensato a me?! - le braccia scese a circondargli il busto per trattenerlo più vicino al suo corpo.

\- Der... io... mi dispiace... non... io... -

E Derek non voleva sentire, con nessun dei suoi sensi se a Stiles mancassero le parole solo per la foga dei loro baci o se volesse confessargli che in quel momento non avesse pensato davvero a nessuno di loro e questo... beh, non gli piacque per niente.

\- Mi fai impazzire quando fai così, Stiles, come posso fidarmi? Come possiamo stare insieme se mi nascondi le cose? Come, dimmelo!?- gli occhi di Stiles si abbassarono colmi di vergogna mentre continuava a baciarlo e l'odore pungente della colpa arrivò al naso del lupo.

Senza quasi rendersene conto afferrò Stiles per i capelli costringendolo a separarsi dal bacio, non con l'intenzione di fargli del male ma ben deciso a non essere ignorato, a quel gesto inatteso Stiles si ritrovò a fissarlo, i suoi occhi lucidi e guardinghi erano colmi di inaspettata lussuria ma esitanti e curiosi, erano muta  
richiesta di bisogno e amore e non una sola ombra di paura li lambiva. L'oro bruciante di quelle iridi smosse qualcosa nel petto di Derek, una parte di lui che da tempo graffiava per uscire. Una particolare inclinazione e peculiarità del suo lupo fino ad ora costretta a rimanere silente ed inattiva.

-Derek, io... solo, non accadrà più, te lo prometto. Credimi per favore. - con lo sguardo immutato rimase immobile.  
Il lupo poté sentire la verità nei suoi battiti ma tutto questo non aveva ancora placato i suoi istinti. Il più graffiante di tutti, il bisogno di controllo.

-Non so come potrò fidarmi di te in futuro, non ascolti mai, neanche quando sai di avere torto, sei davvero impossibile e lo sai che io ho bisogno di tenerti al sicuro, ho bisogno di sentirti protetto, che io posso proteggerti .- lo teneva saldamente con un braccio intorno alle spalle, in modo rigido ma senza fargli del male, probabilmente per bloccarlo da una possibile fuga o prevenire un possibile attacco di panico, ma non volle chiedersi fino in fondo per quale delle due lo fece realmente. Sapeva che quelle parole potevano scatenare una qualunque reazione.

-Lo so, Derek. Lo capisco, me lo hai sempre detto. Come posso dimostrartelo, come? Chiedi quello che vuoi e te ne darò la prova. - ora lo guardava negli occhi con la risolutezza di volergli dimostrare che lo amava e che loro insieme erano ancora la scelta giusta che lo sarebbero sempre stati, ma nel suo animo il terrore di aver questa volta compromesso senza rimedio la loro relazione lo fece tremare da capo a piedi. Solo una maggiore stretta intorno a lui gli fece ritrovare il controllo.  
Tra tutte le reazioni immaginate però, Derek non si aspettava che arrivasse quella della resa incondizionata. Sentiva correre nel corpo del suo giovane amore un tremito di inquietudine che mai lo aveva colto prima e per pochi secondi il bisogno di controllo del lupo venne messo a tacere dal pressante desiderio di tranquillizzare  
e rassicurare il suo umano, ma le parole successive di Stiles cambiarono le carte in tavola in pochi secondi.

\- Derek, chiedimi ciò che vuoi, lascia che io te lo dimostri, ti prego.- 

Dopo quelle parole nella mente di Derek mille ed uno pensieri si rincorsero a più riprese fino a quando una conversazione di qualche mese precedente tornò a galla.  
Ne avevano parlato, in tono leggero e scherzoso non dandogli troppo peso all'epoca, forse perché il loro rapporto non era ancora pronto per quello ma... diamine se ora lo erano e a quel pensiero il lupo di Derek ululò esaltato a quella prospettiva. Sarebbe stata la soluzione ideale, non si sarebbe mai sentito il Padrone di Stiles, ma nelle parole del giovane emergevano le ri chieste urgenti di appagare il bisogno di intimità ed estinguere il senso di colpa, di dimostrare fiducia e devozione e non meno celata la necessità di essere punito. Dominare Stiles, anche solo in quell'occasione, era un pensiero che gli dava alla testa, faceva correre il sangue più veloce nelle vene ora che quella possibilità era dannatamente reale. Non aveva mai mentito a se stesso, quel pensiero era sempre stato presente, quella voglia era sempre emersa nella sua mente, mentiva però nel  
ripetersi che era solo una necessità della sua parte animale che da sempre doveva essere controllata e nascosta, la realizzazione però che anche l'uomo era fin troppo esaltato da questa prospettiva non lo terrorizzò nemmeno un po'. Il bisogno di dominare gli era sempre appartenuto ma non gli aveva imposto di esprimersi ... poi era arrivato Stiles con la sua indole, non faceva altro che istigare e premere su questo nervo scoperto. Quando poi si erano messi insieme questa voglia chiamava sempre più spesso, ma si era sempre costretto a reprimerla convinto di essere inevitabilmente respinto. Ora però qualcosa era cambiato ma non avrebbe mosso  
un dito senza il permesso del suo compagno.

 

\- Ti fidi di me, Stiles?-

\- Sempre.- e non ci fu menzogna in quella sola parola. -Sei disposto a dimostrarmelo? A lasciare che sia io a decidere come dovrai farlo? - nel suo sguardo la fermezza e non una possibile minaccia o scherno convinse abbastanza Stiles a rilassare appena la sua posa. Dai suoi battiti appena più rapidi immaginò che potesse aver intuito a cosa stesse pensando, la frizzante nota di eccitazione che lo investì e poco dopo gliene diede la conferma.

\- Si, mi fido di te.- la verità ancora una volta.  
Derek senza alcuna fretta arrivò al baule che teneva dietro l’angolo della parete, quella con il buco, lo sferragliare delle catene solitamente usate durante la luna piena da chi ancora non sapeva controllarsi, non provocò nessun disagio a Stiles, il licantropo continuava a sentire i suoi battiti e la sua eccitazione non era diminuita, cercò per qualche minuto tra le diverse corde e catene di varie fatture, fino a quando non strinse nelle mani i due oggetti che cercava. Un lungo collare di cuoio nero, alto circa tre centimetri ma dall'aspetto flessibile, ed una leggera catenella dalle fitte maglie con un moschettone ad una estremità. Poi tornò nella stanza principale e si posizionò proprio davanti a Stiles mostrandogli gli oggetti che teneva in mano.  
A quella vista il ragazzino deglutì una boccata di emozioni che gli fecero colorare le guance in un modo che Derek poté definire solo “meraviglioso”.  
\- Sei disposto a cedermi il controllo su tutto?- gli chiese volendogli dare la possibilità di ritrarsi a quel nuovo livello di intimità, lo avrebbe accettato, sarebbe andata bene comunque. Derek non lo avrebbe di certo lasciato, non che ci avesse neanche mai pensato realmente e come poteva? Era irrimediabilmente innamorato perso di un ragazzino iperattivo e scavezzacollo e la cosa non sarebbe cambiata, mai! Ma forse potevano trovare un equilibrio, uno in cui i suoi bisogni potessero essere in qualche modo soddisfatti uno in cui il giovane umano poteva dimostrare la sua complicità non rinunciando al suo carattere. Ma la decisione spettava a Stiles e solo a lui, quindi rimane in attesa di sapere se gli avrebbe concesso tutto quel poteri.

\- Si.- ed in quella semplice parola echeggiò un tale bisogno che diede alla testa a Derek, così forte da fargli quasi avere le vertigini. Il fatto che poi Stiles rapidamente crollò sulle ginocchia piegando il busto fino a poggiare le nocche dei pugni al pavimento e mantenendo il capo chino… fu solo il colpo di grazia. Un gemito adorante lasciò la gola di Derek e con esso la spinta per iniziare a muoversi delicato per ornare il collo di Stiles con quel nuovo gioco.

In quella lunga notte entrambi trovarono la cura perfetta per quell'ultima litigata.

Derek sentì i suoi bisogni venire placati ogni volta che docilmente Stiles seguiva i movimenti del collare e delle sue mani. Come quando lo fece strisciare per risalire il letto ed il suo corpo in modo lento, lasciando che le loro pelli fremessero di anticipazione ma torturate dalla voglia di avere di più. Oppure quando trattenendo il guinzaglio non gli permetteva di avvicinarsi a lui per poterlo baciare, facendolo mugugnare mille preghiere pur di concederglielo, o ancora quando finalmente entrò in lui la prima volta in quella notte e si costrinse a muoversi con una devastante lentezza, perso nel piacere di risentire il calore perfetto di Stiles che lo avvolgeva in quella stretta perfetta che apparteneva solo a lui. Lui che era stato il primo e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere l'unico. Lo pensò ogni volta che lo prese quella notte. Questa riflessione non lo abbandonò quando trattenendo Stiles contro il materasso sollevò il suo bacino per esporlo maggiormente e poter godere della vista del suo sperma che lentamente fuoriusciva dal buco arrossato del giovane colando lungo le sue cosce. Il corpo del suo ragazzo che finalmente tornava ad emanare chiaramente il loro odore fuso insieme.

Ormai ripresosi completamente dall'estasi dell'orgasmo non faticò molto a trovare qualcosa di gratificante per continuare questo loro gioco dei ruoli ma che tuttavia desse a Stiles il tempo di riprendere fiato, dopotutto doveva ricordarsi che il giovane era pur sempre umano e non aveva i suoi stessi tempi di ripresa, non che questo escludesse il fatto che alla fine di tutto voleva che il il suo compagno fosse completamente sfinito, felice ma sfinito.  
Si alzò dal letto e con voce roca si rivolse al suo amante. - Stiles, abbiamo appena cominciato e credo tu abbia riposato abbastanza.- diede una leggera tirata alla catena attaccata al collare e Stiles si mosse per voltarsi nella sua direzione.

\- Quello che ti ho appena fatto ti è piaciuto vero?- l'umano mosse la testa in cenno di assenso.

\- No, no, voglio sentire la tua voce, cucciolo.- e nel dirlo tirò a se delicatamente ancora un pezzo della catena facendo gattonare così Stiles lungo il materasso fino a farlo inginocchiare davanti a se.

\- Allora, non ti ho fatto stare bene?-

-Si- e deglutì l'eccesso di saliva nella sua bocca quando si rese conto di trovarsi a pochi centimetri dalla già tesa e completa erezione di Derek. -Si, molto bene.- ripeté mentre tornava a fissarlo negli occhi.

-Non credi che sia giusto dimostrarmi quanto mi sei grato per quello che ho fatto per te?- solo per pochi secondi Derek si domandò perché certe frasi gli uscissero così naturalmente dalla bocca e stava per dirsi che poco gli importava, che avrebbe continuato quel ruolo fino alla fine o fino a quando Stiles non lo avrebbe fermato ma non ebbe il tempo di rimuginarci troppo perché il ragazzo prese a percorrergli l'intera lunghezza, vezzeggiando la pelle tesa ed ogni vena in rilievo. Con la punta della lingua oltrepassò la corona del glande e un gemito profondo si liberò dalla gola del mannaro, a quel verso Stiles ripeté più volte il gesto e soddisfatto dai suoni che lo ripagarono riprese poi il precedente percorso ed iniziò a picchiettare rapido la lingua contro la fessura, ma al sibilo soddisfatto del suo compagno si decise infine a prenderlo nella bocca. Le labbra avvolsero il glande in una lenta suzione mentre la lingua instancabile carezzava la pelle calda e sensibile assaporando appieno il loro sapore mescolato.  
Ad ogni movimento quella rovente bocca prendeva maggiormente sempre più centimetri e quando Derek sentì la punta colpire il retro della gola di Stiles credette di morirne. Il giovane non si era mai spinto a quei livelli.

 

\- Dio Stiles, la tua bocca, la tua cazzo di bocca è calda come l'inferno ma mi sta portando in paradiso!- con quelle parole intrecciò le dita nelle ciocche dei capelli di Stiles, non per costringerlo a ripetere il gesto ma per ancorarsi a qualunque cosa non gli facesse perdere la ragione. Gli occhi ormai incapaci di tornare al loro colore  
umano fissavano pieni di desiderio il meraviglioso arco di Cupido che calava nuovamente a prenderlo e assaporarlo.  
La visione degli occhi zaffiro del suo lupo spinse Stiles a ripetere più volte quell'impresa, non che fosse facile viste le dimensioni di Derek ma i gemiti osceni e le lodi che gli elargiva valevano lo sforzo. E quando il mannaro venne nella sua bocca non pote trattenersi dal leccarsi le labbra cercando di portare via le poche gocce che non era stato in grado di bere, si sentiva ubriaco assaporando il gusto marcato di Derek, c'era bosco e selvaggio che venivano evocati nella sua mente mentre nuove gocce salate carezzavano le sue papille. Completamente sfiatato Derek lo guardò mentre rapida quella lingua scattava oltre le labbra, prese il suo mento tra pollice ed indice e si avvicinò al volto del giovane. 

\- Ho un buon sapore, piccolo?- e con una rapida leccata portò via una goccia del proprio seme dalla guancia del compagno, assaporandola un secondo, prima di calare a saccheggiargli la bocca con un bacio bruciante e bisognoso.

\- Dimmi, ti piace il mio sapore?- chiese nuovamente.

\- Si, mi piace.- gli rispose continuando a leccarsi le labbra e cercando di ritrovare l'ossigeno dopo quel bacio che gliel'aveva strappato.  
Passando un pollice su quelle labbra gonfie Derek si ritrovò a pensare che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto ricoprire loro e quel delicato viso del suo prossimo orgasmo e a quel pensiero un luccichio perverso illuminò maggiormente il suo sguardo, sapeva cosa voleva riservargli per la prossima sessione, “punizione” era al terzo punto della sua lista mentale e questo nuovo gioco avrebbe messo Stiles nelle condizioni migliori per ricevere la sua penitenza.  
Un quarto d'ora dopo senza più aria nei polmoni si godeva la vista del suo umano sdraiato di schiena sul letto con i piedi verso la testiera, la testa oltre il bordo con il viso e mezzo busto ricoperto del suo seme, aveva lo sguardo adorante e perso mentre troppo lentamente si accarezzava il pene congestionato, tormentato dal bisogno di darsi sollievo muovendo più velocemente la mano, combattuto dal voler bloccare i suoi movimenti perché non avrebbe resistito per molto. Ma Derek era stato chiaro, non poteva venire e lui non voleva di certo deluderlo.

\- Sei davvero magnifico da guardare. Hai visto, sono venuto solo guardandoti mentre ti accarezzavi, io non posso più stare senza di te Stiles, la mia vita sarebbe una lenta tortura se ti perdessi, non posso permetterlo lo capisci?- gli parlò tra il serio ed il provocatorio mentre lo ripuliva con la lingua e baci languidi. - Si, lo capisco, è così anche per me, Derek- gli rispose ormai con il fiato spezzato.

\- Credo di volermi assicurare che questo concetto resti ben impresso nella tua mente. Hai nulla in contrario?- gli sorrise bastardo sapendo che quasi sicuramente Stiles non si sarebbe sottratto.  
In due grossi sospiri il giovane provò prima a controllare la sua eccitazione ed in seguito a trattenersi dall'esalare di disperazione perché aveva già compreso la mossa successiva di Derek e sapeva che sarebbe stata un vero tormento. Era legato con un collare ma non significava che fosse un debole e ci voleva più di questo per piegarlo e farlo cedere al suo bisogno di dimostrare quanto amava il suo compagno.

\- Allora Stiles la tu risposta?- Lo fissava tranquillo facendo scorrere la corta catenella nei palmi delle mani.

\- Puoi farmi quello che vuoi, mi fido di te.- la cadenza dei suoi battiti fece sorridere il lupo che scese nuovamente a baciarlo con foga, scansando la sua mano dall'erezione e muovendolo fino a portarlo con le braccia vicino alla testiera del letto.

\- Ora dovrai essere forte, cucciolo e se lo sarai ti ricompenserò a dovere, te lo prometto.-  
E Stiles sapeva che diceva la verità, riprese fiato e si preparò a subire la lussuriosa tortura che Derek aveva in serbo per lui. Iniziò a baciare e leccare ogni piccolo punto del suo corpo, insistendo a sfregare la barba contro la pelle delicata nell'interno cosce, leccava e baciava il suo ventre e quando arrivò ai capezzoli Stiles non riuscì a trattenere la voce che raggiunse un volume decisamente alto.  
Derek pizzicava con denti umani quei piccoli bottoni ricettivi e quando le preghiere di Stiles lo convincevano abbastanza placava la sensibilità passandoci lentamente la lingua bagnandoli solo per poi soffiarci sopra e godere della vista del ragazzino che gettava indietro la testa completamente perso.  
Il mannaro fu implacabile e preciso, sapeva esattamente come mandarlo fuori di testa e non risparmiò nulla al povero umano. Fu una lunga tortura, la migliore che Stiles avesse mai subito e Derek non si vergognò per niente di aver adorato ogni minuto di quella punizione e dell'intera nottata.

 

Stiles al primo movimento del collare che lo costrinse a gattonare verso il letto credette di poter perdere il senno per la potenza delle rivelazioni che ebbe. Lui con un collare era a suo agio e non solo, era rilassante non dover pensare ma solo agire, era appagante sapere di potersi fidare così tanto di Derek e che potesse dimostrarglielo così chiaramente, era eccitante come niente altro nella sua vita e quando il collare si chiuse sul suo collo il suo pene diventò duro in un secondo. Lui con un collare era fottutamente bello e cazzo come gli era sembrato giusto indossarlo. Derek mai una sola volta in quella notte fece qualcosa per umiliarlo, al contrario non si era sentito mai così adorato. Quando inizialmente il suo compagno lo spogliò lentamente non mancando di accarezzarlo ampiamente. Lo baciò molto e sempre trasmettendogli solo amore. Quando iniziò a prepararlo lo fece con una calma a dir poco esasperante, e quella volta furono quattro le dita che scivolarono nella sua apertura, segno che Derek non ci sarebbe andato piano con lui se voleva prepararlo con tanta perizia, ma questo rese il tutto solo più lento ed eccitante, non iniziò ad urlare dicendogli di muoversi solo perché sentire dire a Derek “penso io a te cucciolo, ti farò sentire molto bene, presto" era davvero molto meglio, sentirlo finalmente dentro di se dopo tutti quei giorni gli tolse l’aria dai polmoni e crollò con il viso sui cuscini sotto di lui, si sentiva riempito anche nel cuore, si sentiva nuovamente completo, finalmente nel posto giusto.  
Derek non ci andò leggero per niente, non si era sbagliato. Ma non rimpianse una sola cosa di quella notte.  
Appagato il bisogno pressante di unirsi e sentirsi di nuovo una cosa sola venne la volta in cui lucidamente Derek passò al punire e lo fece negandogli il più a lungo possibile l’orgasmo. Il guinzaglio legato alla testiera del letto e le mani legate ad esso, inerme stava con la schiena arcuata e sollevata dal materasso mentre invano provava a convincere il licantropo a dargli sollievo già prima che cominciasse quel tormento, ormai si sentiva al limite per le stimolazioni precedenti ma ora si sentiva scoppiare. Derek lo prendeva in bocca serrando le labbra ad ogni risalita per poi abbandonarlo lì, teso e congestionato per andare a baciare languido una coscia, tornare al suo cazzo risalendo l'intera asta con la punta della lingua e prenderlo lento in bocca fino alla base, solo per lasciarlo nuovamente e baciare l’osso sporgente del bacino. E riprenderlo ancora una volta in bocca e poi scendere a stuzzicare la sua apertura con la lingua, per ricominciare da capo. Stiles non si era mai sentito così disperato in vita sua e al centesimo “ti prego" aggiunse “ho bisogno di te" e Derek ebbe pietà di lui, così lo succhiò come a volergli togliere anche il respiro e ci riuscì.

Poi ci fu la volta in cui lo prese mentre era bendato e con entrambe le braccia legate in alto. Se ne stava in piedi completamente nudo ed esposto, forse si trovava legato alla parete mezza demolita ma non poteva esserne sicuro e in tutta onestà non gliene poteva fregare di meno, non quando Derek lo baciava dalla testa ai piedi, non dopo che il suo uomo gli aveva ordinato di non pronunciare una sola parola, tranne quella concordata per fermarlo immediatamente qualora si fosse spinto troppo oltre, non quando le uniche parole che voleva dire erano “ti prego, prendimi ora”. Non provò neanche a tenere il conto dei minuti, e non gli importava nemmeno che le sue braccia iniziassero a formicolare o che i polsi avrebbero sicuramente portato i segni del suo continuo strattonare. Non poteva parlare ma non gli era stato ordinato di non muoversi e quindi ogni volta che sentiva il calore del corpo di Derek farsi più vicino lui si divincolava cercando il più possibile un contatto per placare il suo desiderio, peccato che il lupo fosse di parere contrario ed ogni volta sadicamente si sottraeva a quel contatto, lo aggirava e dopo una languida carezza dalla nuca alla base della schiena gli faceva arrossare leggermente una natica con una decisa sculacciata che lo faceva gemere di piacere.  
Solo pochi minuti dopo si decise ad entrare in lui, gli fece avvolgere le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi e con una spinta decisa sprofondò nel suo buco ancora leggermente dilatato dal rapporto precedente ma non abbastanza da non estorcere un imprecazione di elogio al licantropo, che con un... – Cazzo, Stiles, uh... come fai ad essere ancora così fottutamente stretto, ahh.. dopo tutte le volte che ti ho fottuto oggi, ahh.. come riesci ad essere così perfetto per me ogni volta?- ma era una domanda che non avrebbe avuto risposta, perché a Derek non importava e tanto meno Stiles era in grado di dargliela visto com'era impegnato ad assorbire le spinte incessanti del lupo, senza contare che aveva ordine di non dire una parola. E non fu facile trattenersi, si morse quasi a sangue il labbro inferiore ogni volta che Derek colpiva la sua prostata, grazie a quella perfetta angolazione, facendogli reclinare il capo all'indietro e stringere gli occhi con quanta forza aveva pur di non emettere un suono.  
Dopo parecchie ore, in cui non mancò di scoparlo in parecchie posizioni diverse, Derek gli diede finalmente un pochino di tregua ma non rinunciò ad averlo ai suoi comandi e pensò che fosse divertente tenerlo bendato mentre lo nutriva con della frutta, per ridargli un po' di energia mentre a più riprese assorbiva dal suo corpo la  
stanchezza, colorando un reticolo di vene nere sui suoi avambracci. Che avesse deciso di imboccarlo usando le sue labbra per passargli il cibo e baciarlo con trasporto ad ogni pezzetto di frutta era un dettaglio che richiese molto tempo per quel semplice spuntino. Lo costrinse anche a bere almeno due bicchieri di acqua sempre dalla sua bocca e Stiles era fermamente convinto di non averne mai bevuta di così buona. Si sentiva praticamente esausto ma era cosciente che erano ben lontani dal dichiarare finita quella dimostrazione quindi non si stupì quando il licantropo prese ad accarezzargli il corpo facendo scorrere quella che pensava fosse una corda attorno al suo corpo e non aveva nemmeno intenzione di togliergli la benda che gli copriva gli occhi. 

 

Non trovò una sola ragione per lamentarsene.

 

Lo legò a gambe piegate e spalancate, flesse talmente che i talloni non faticavano a sfiorare il retro delle cose, le braccia ancora una volta distese erano bloccate con delle polsiere di cuoio alla testata del letto, lungo gli avambracci correva la corda che passava dal suo collare per arrivare fino alle sue ginocchia sollevate, solo quando, con il minimo sforzo Derek infilò diversi cuscini sotto la sua schiena ed il bacino, solo allora comprese in che posizione avrebbe voluto possederlo quella volta. Il Lupo lo trascinò ancora più distante facendo tendere maggiormente le corde e portare il suo culo più in alto, non poteva muoversi neanche di un solo centimetro, completamente esposta la sua apertura si contraeva senza sosta e quando il respiro tiepido solleticò quella pelle sensibile Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo sconsolato, sarebbe stato nuovamente un inferno perché il lupo godeva nel sentirlo pregare. E non si sbagliava, Derek prese a leccarlo in modo pigro ma ben mirato. Strisciava la punta della lingua lungo il contorno della sua apertura poi saliva a leccare ad uno ad uno i suoi testicoli, li avvolgeva con la bocca per rilasciarli con suoni osceni e poi baciava la base della sua erezione.  
Quando lo sentiva ansimare più disperatamente tornava a lambire con la lingua l'anello grinzoso penetrandolo di tanto in tanto e godendo delle imprecazioni colorite che l'umano non riusciva a trattenere. Quando si decise a penetrarlo si avvicinò al suo orecchio per parlargli.

\- Sto per prenderti ancora cucciolo, sarai ancora perfetto per me?- e con quelle parole cominciò ad entrare in lui. Entrambi rilasciarono un piagnucolio sfiatato quando fu completamene affondato nel suo culo.

 

\- Dio, Stiles, non mi deludi mai, ancora stretto, bollente e perfetto.- e quella fu la volta in cui Derek mentre lo scopava non smise un attimo di parlargli all'orecchio elencando i mille modi in cui avrebbe voluto scoparlo ed erano uno più dissoluto ed indecente dell'altro e Stiles li avrebbe amati tutti.  
L'arrendevolezza di Stiles sembrava inesauribile e iniziava a credere che difficilmente se ne sarebbe potuto privare in futuro, pensò di essere arrivato al limite quando dopo averlo piegato sul tavolo della cucina gli fece ripetere all'infinito quanto lo amava mentre lui spingeva instancabile e violento nel suo ancora stretto canale.  
Ma si sbagliava, quella notte avrebbe osato ancor di più. Solo poche ore dopo, verso all'alba, al centro del letto Derek teneva Stiles con i polsi incrociati dietro la schiena con una sola mano, mentre il giovane oscillava ad un ritmo imposto sul suo grembo facendo uscire quasi completamente la sua erezione per poi ridiscendere e prenderla fino alla base, ancora e ancora. Erano entrambi molto vicini all'orgasmo e Derek non riuscì proprio a trattenersi dal dirlo ad alta voce.

\- Dio, non sai quanta voglia ho di morderti, farlo con le zanne, lo voglio da sempre.- il cuore cominciò a battergli all'impazzata nel momento in cui realizzò di averlo detto ad alta voce.  
Quello era davvero troppo da chiedere, mai si era permesso anche solo di prendere in considerazione questa ipotesi.  
Stiles sapeva che era una pratica comune durante il sesso con un mannaro ma lui era umano e per quanto innamorato di un lupo non era un amante di quel gesto in nessun caso, il morso di un Beta avrebbe comunque fatto male e parecchio, si maledisse in quel momento per quel suo pensiero sconsiderato. Stava per cominciare a pregarlo di perdonarlo e dimenticare ciò che aveva detto quando Stiles si mosse più deciso sopra il suo bacino. Prese a baciarlo con trasporto imponendogli di seguirlo in quella spirale di carnalità e solo quando Derek ormai non capiva più niente perché troppo vicino all'apice Stiles separò le loro bocche per sussurrargli quasi senza fiato...

 

\- Mordimi, Derek. Mordimi e marchiami come tuo, lo voglio.- 

 

Derek perse cuore e ragione, il primo arrivato in paradiso e la seconda oscurata dall'amore che provava per Stiles. Voltò lo sguardo cercando nell'ambra dorata dei suoi occhi e nell'anima del suo compagno un solo briciolo di insicurezza o paura ma vide solamente determinazione ed amore.

 

\- Ti prego, Der. Lo voglio.- chiese nuovamente Stiles non distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno per un istante. 

 

A quella preghiera le iridi gli si colorarono di zaffiro ghiacciato e dalle labbra fecero capolino le zanne pronte ad affondare nella carne del giovane. Lo avvolse nel suo abbraccio pronto a portargli via più dolore possibile quando quelle affilate lame avrebbero lacerato la pelle. Nel suo abbraccio Stiles non si era mai fermato, continuava a scoparsi l'erezione di Derek ora ad un ritmo serrato. Era ormai sfinito ed erano entrambi così vicini al punto culminante, ma con le sue ultime energie l'umano portò le mani ora libere ad avvolgere la nuca del lupo ed un secondo prima di venire inclinò la testa per offrirsi maggiormente al morso. A quella vista Derek non riusci a resistere e deciso calò a mordere, le zanne affondarono con facilità solo qualche centimetro a destra del collo. In quel preciso istante oltrepassarono il limite. Stiles venne tra i loro corpi, un grido tra dolore e piacere lasciò la sua gola e le troppe sensazioni gli fecero credere di poter morire da un istante all'altro, ma non lo stordirono abbastanza da non poter sentire Derek schizzare forte il suo seme nel suo profondo riempiendolo di un calore mai provato prima. Derek completamene sepolto in lui teneva ancora le labbra contro la sua pelle, le zanne ritratte solo dopo alcuni respiri, un sottile rivolo di sangue scendeva lungo la scapola mentre le braccia del mannaro assorbivano il dolore colorando le mille vene di nero. Erano impegnati a riprendere fiato quando Derek si mosse e lo fissò con sguardo attonito, mentre Stiles tra la nebbia del post-morso e post-orgasmo gli chiese che gli stesse succedendo, il lupo pronunciò una sola parola

\- Nodo... - 

 

Stiles ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare che diamine volesse dirgli Derek con quella parola, ma fu qualche secondo di troppo. Subito la sua apertura cominciò a tirare come mai prima, non si era mai sentito così pieno, ogni più piccolo movimento non faceva che stimolarlo battendo con precisione contro la sua prostata, a nulla servirono i respiri profondi e cercare in tutti i modi di non muoversi, sentiva solo il piacere montargli dentro come l'onda di uno tsunami e (sentiva che) sarebbe stato altrettanto devastante. Alla fine si arrese consapevole di non potersi sottrarre e che non avrebbe comunque voluto farlo se era solo per quello. Ma era davvero esausto e ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto cedere il controllo a Derek, non che il lupo se la passasse meglio, quella nuova condizione lo aveva colto del tutto impreparato e sembrava avergli messo addosso una frenesia completamente nuova. 

 

-Derek, io non ho più forze, prendimi Der, prendi ancora, ti prego.- gli uscì in un piagnucolio.

 

Senza il minimo sforzo Derek lo sdraiò di schiena e sorrise al languido sospiro che l'umano emise, un suono a metà tra il sollievo ed il piacere. Non lo avrebbe dominato ora e di sicuro non avrebbe posticipato il vertice del suo piacere per punirlo, ora lo avrebbe solo amato, non negandogli nulla. Si sarebbe impegnato a dimostrargli la devozione e la passione che l'altro non aveva lesinato per un solo istante durante quella notte. Quella notte che era nata per caso, una notte che li voleva solo come amanti in un gioco più spinto del solito aveva però fatto di loro dei Compagni per la vita. Si chiamavano spesso compagni ma ora quel termine avrebbe avuto un significato più profondo. Come radicato era in loro il vero sentimento che aveva di fatto permesso la comparsa del Nodo in Derek, aveva sempre creduto fosse una diceria delle vecchie leggende, non aveva mai conosciuto un altro licantropo che con il suo compagno avesse poi sviluppato questa prerogativa ed in più si diceva potesse appartenere solo ad un alpha. Ma non si poteva negare l'evidenza, ora erano Compagni e lo sarebbero stati fino alla fine ed il cuore di Derek era sul punto di saltargli fuori dal petto per la gioia. Mentre si muoveva nel suo corpo alla velocità che più faceva godere Stiles, non smise di ripetergli quanto lo amasse e quanto era felice di averlo nella sua vita, ad ogni respiro di puro piacere di Stiles echeggiava un “ti amo” di Derek.  
Il Nodo fece meraviglie e ci vollero pochi minuti per far crollare entrambi in una dimensione annebbiata di piacere e calore in cui si crogiolarono fino a quando il prodigio non scomparì del tutto, lasciandoli comunque storditi ed appagati. Quando sarebbe stato più lucido Derek avrebbe spiegato tutto a Stiles riguardo al Nodo e che significato aveva ma in cuor suo sentiva che sarebbe andato tutto bene, anzi era più che certo che il suo umano avrebbe adorato questa novità.  
Arrivata la luce del mattino non sentivano più il bisogno di scusarsi o perdonare.  
Durante un languido bacio Derek slacciò il collare dal collo di Stiles che libero dalla “sottomissione" come prima cosa scelse di avvolgere le braccia al collo del suo uomo e continuare il bacio poggiando il corpo sfinito contro di lui.

 

-Abbiamo bisogno di una bella dormita ma prima è il caso di farsi una doccia.- gli sussurrò continuando a baciarlo lentamente, Stiles gli sorrise contro le labbra in uno sbuffo.

 

-Non credo di riuscire a muovere un solo passo... penserai tu a me?- gli chiese guardandolo negli occhi e Derek salì un altro gradino nella sua personale scala della felicità.

 

-Penso io a te cucciolo, lo farò sempre.- e non mentiva, lo prese in braccio e lo portò in bagno dove sotto il getto caldo della doccia si premurò di dimostrarglielo e sapeva che avrebbe pensato a lui il giorno dopo e quello successivo e quello dopo ancora, fino all’ultimo dei suoi giorni.   
Derek lo sapeva che ciò che era successo con le streghe non avrebbe realmente cambiato Stiles, sperò che almeno sarebbe stato più prudente ma non si sarebbe stupito di un altra bravata del genere, il suo umano era anche questo, giovane, istintivo ed incosciente, ma d’altronde lo amava anche per questo ma era comunque certo che avrebbero sempre trovato una soluzione, un loro metodo per risolvere ogni cosa e quest’ultimo escamotage dei ruoli aveva ampiamente appagato entrambi.  
Prese in mano il collare ed il guinzaglio ma guardando il viso di Stiles, ora rilassato mentre dormiva nel suo letto, decise di non riporlo nel baule ma nella cassettiera dei vestiti. Conoscendo il suo giovane amore forse avrebbero potuto o dovuto usarli molto presto. Con lo spirito più leggero e divertito lo raggiunse sotto le coperte stringendoselo contro. Prima di cedere al sonno ebbe solo il tempo di pensare che avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo al sicuro e al suo fianco e per la prima volta in vita sua la parola “matrimonio" si affacciò nella sua mente. Si addormentò sorridendo.

 

 

Note autrice:

 

Beh che dire, io vi avevo avvisato che non era niente di che... per insulti, minacce e qualunque altra invettiva fermatevi più giù.  
Se trovate errori o strafalcioni segnalatemeli che li correggo.  
Baci NAKIA

p.s. A breve spero di pubblicare il seguito della mia ultima song fic “nessun rimpianto” ed il titolo sarà “ Andrà tutto bene” e sì... gli 883 sono una rovina.

 

p.p.s. Anche se pubblicata da tempo controllo e rispondo a qualunque nuova recensione.


End file.
